


IN MY ai (DISCONTINUED)

by bad_detective



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chatting & Messaging, Descent into Madness, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, No Spoilers, Possession, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_detective/pseuds/bad_detective
Summary: ~an ai and human fall in love~ (DISCONTINUED)
Relationships: sagan iris/aiba
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_1:00 am, sagan residence_

a pink haired girl, iris sagan better known as a-set or tessa, sat on the bed with her laptop in lap. she logged onto her shovelforge account and decided to go onto a new server, none of her friends would be playing, at least not at _this_ hour. 

the server only had her and a handful of other players, it seemed to just be normal survival so she didn't think that she could possibly be intruding on someone's play session. 

**aiBAll:** hey u okay? you've been afk for awhile now 

**a-set:** yeah i'm, fine (^_-)-☆ 

**aiBALL:** you wanna help us, we're building a house inspired from the victorian era

it seemed more of a instruction than an invitation so she followed aiBALLs instruction.

 **a-set:** hey if you could send a reference pic to my inst? @/a-set ?

in a few more minutes a picture of a victorian house was in her dms, she didn't think much about what would happen giving her instr out to a stranger. this 'aiBALL' seemed to be a nice person although serious with their work. 

eventually 3am rolled around, *knock knock* her mother waited outside patiently "iris! you need to sleep" "mom i'm fine" "well, i guess i can't really stop you, try to at least have a nap"

 **a-set** : i'll see you tomorrow right? (-_-)zzz

 **aiBALL** : do you have a specific time in mind?

 **a-set** : no, but sometime after 6pm?

 **aiBALL** : yeah that's good

iris threw her stuff across the floor. aiBALL didn't seem to know she was a net idol, or a streamer. maybe she could have a friendship or even more with this person. they could do so much together. that could wait until the morning.


	2. CAN'T CONCENTRaiTE

'aiba what are you doing' date awoke from whatever he was dreaming about, 'i'm not doing anything' the AI replied in a annoyed tone. 'i couldn't sleep last night, what were you doing while i was sleeping?' 'why would you need to know?' 'stop answering my questions with more questions'

date reluctantly got in his car to get back to the ongoing investigation. a man working for lemniscate had died under suspicious circumstances, dates close friend renju owned lemniscate so it was advised that he be put on the investigation team. the car stayed silent until suddenly "aiba you've been quiet lately, did something happen?" "no i'm perfectly fine" aiba sounded panicked, well as panicked as an AI could sound. 

**a-set** : you free? ヽ('ー｀)ﾉ

**aiBALL** : no, i have work ┌(；'～,)┐

**a-set** : you work? how about school?

**aiBALL** : >.< >.< >.< >.< >.<

**a-set** : tough topic?

**aiBALL** : yeah, also do you have a name?

**a-set** : of course i have a name (*^^)

**aiBALL** : no like, not a-set.

**a-set** : well most fans call me tessa 

**aiBALL** : i need tp get to work now

**a-set** : kk see ya! ^ω^

"we're almost at our destination and everytime i talk to you you won't respond" "i'm sorry date but-" "it doesn't matter" the car parked itself by the lemniscate building. "so we're searching the office for clues?" "yeah it should take 5 minutes" 

"tessa!" 

'date wait!' 'what is it now' 'we need to talk to tessa'


	3. MEETaiNG HER

'why?' 'doesn't matter, just do it' 'fine, just don't pop out of my eye socket.' aiba didn't know which one was tesa, but it had to be the pink haired girl sitting in front of them. "hey are you tesa?" "yeah, do you need something?" "i'm detective kaname date, i'm with the MPD" "i've never met a detective before!" the pitch of her voice was quickly getting annoying.

"hey! what about me? i'm Ota!" Ota was wearing the most ugly clothes the two detectives had ever seen. 'ota doesn't seem important to the case' 'aiba shut up, why are we doing this again?' 'a-set might be important to the case, she basically works here. you know the details of the crime right?' 'yeah i'm good. "so what were both of you doing today at 2:30 am?" "i was at my house, playing shovelforge" tesa quickly replied "i was at home writing" "writing?" "i'm an author" "what's your pen name?" "Odoin Kyoma" 'there are no authors going by that name' "never heard of them" "well i'm not a published author" 'they both have alibis for the time of death, i can confirm one of them'. 

"anyways i need to talk to renju, you two have any idea where he might be?" "i'll show you date~kun!" tesa said in a childish voice. they walked all the way to a office, the name renju okiura labeled on the door. *knock, knock* "come in" the door didn't even work properly, it screeched against the floor. "hey renju, just need to know what you were doing today at 2:30 am" "why?" "some guy just went and died, gonna need an alibi" "i was asleep" 'date, his car was driven at 2:00 to 2:15' 'where though?' 'near akihabara, before you ask there are many security cameras in the district' 'doesn't the victim live close to akihabara as well?' 'correct, this makes renju suspicious' 

"renju you're lying" renju stared at his phone for bit before replying "well i can assure you that i've not been committing any crimes, especially not at 2:30 in the morning." date took a seat in front of the blond haired man's desk. 'date i think-' 'no aiba i'm not going to psync with him, he has no motive' 'well what if-' 'no _worthwhile_ motive' 

"i'll get going, has that employee's belongings been removed from his office?" "they haven't, but they'll get removed sooner or later if you don't hurry up" renju was smiling for some reason or another. renju couldn't really be the killer, could he? date thought to himself outside the office "are we going or what?" tesa pouted "tesa, just shut up" "wow, very good manners" "is tesa your real name?" "of course not, my name is iris sagan" the walk to the victims office was long, the pair were silent "are you always this quiet?" "i'm a detective" "so?" she pouted. date didn't think much of iris but the opposite was true with aiba. aiba thought about how she could possibly think so highly of this person, could she maybe? no there was no way she could be in _love_ with her.


	4. TRaiN OF THOUGHT

aiba continued with her train of thought, it only seemed like 5 minutes before she realised that date was talking to her. 'Aiba! aiba! wake up!' 'wait, wha-what happened to iris?' she replied in a demanding tone 'she's next to me. i'm driving her home, you can be pretty dumb for an AI' "hey date" "yeah?" "how did you tell renju was lying" "I can sense when people are talking bullshit" 

the old man and young girl had a conversation during the car ride, nothing substantial though, eventually they got to the sagan residence at around 12. "hey mommm! i'm home!" "hey!" a girl with long blue hair popped out from the hallway. "mizuki? what are you doing here?" date said. "i hang out at my father's company a lot, i've known iris for a while" "Why wasn't i told about this" "because, also iris your mom's out to get some food" "guess we should sit down then?" "sure" date sighed. 

'aiba are you broken?' 'i'm not broken, i'm just...' 'just what?' 'doesn't matter' 'of course it matters, you _are_ my partner after all' 'anyways, should i tell boss about renju' 'go for it' 

**date** : boss, it's me aiba 

**boss** : do you need to psync?

 **date** : yes. it's with renju, he lied about his alibi and won't tell us where he was at the TOD 

**boss** : fair. i'll notify pewter 

**date** : we're going to bring another person, her name is iris and she's important to the case. 

**boss** : but you're going to interrogate renju,, right?

 **date** : yeah 

"iris we need to go back to lemniscate" "why?" "got to interrogate renju" the two girls had a confused look on their faces. as soon as they got back they ran into the building, not even stopping to say hi to passers. 

"renju!" date elbowed the door open. "hey, what the fuck are you doing!?" he dropped his phone in panic, it hit the floor, making a sound like someone banging against a door. "we have to take you to interrogation, it sucks but it has to be done" "i'll comply, for now" 

renju was a slow walker, nothing out of the ordinary about how he walked. but still. "hey mr Date?" "what now?" "do you always move back and forth between the same places? over and over again?" "when you say it like that it sounds more depressing" 'so you don't deny it?' aiba mocked date from time to time, it was calming for her. "renju you might as well just admit what you were doing" renju was sitting in the back of date's car. "i'm not a murderer" "well the evidence is against you" "what evidence?" "some guys already did the work for me, i've got a motive as well" date remarked. 


	5. WaiTING OUT INTERROGATiON

"so why exactly are you important?" the woman known as boss asked iris "i'm not quite sure myself" iris chuckled. "you should probably stay out here, i'll get someone to take you home later"

iris complied, she didn't know why date was taking her with him. date didn't take kindly to iris so why did he do this? a lot of things seemed strange, but surely date had good intentions. 

**A-set** : hey, u free?

 **aiBALL** : yeah, u need anything lol 

**A-set** : nah just bored, like, we should hang out sometime or something. (^○^)

 **aiBALL** : like how? like online? or like meeting irl.

 **A-set** : online! we've like only known eachother for like, 1 day, ;; 

**aiBALL** : ummmmmm so like, what r ur interests?

 **A-set** : well dancing is i guess? like that's pretty much what i do all day.^^. wby?

 **aiBALL** : insects, wait shit i gotta go, brb

 **A-set** : kk? 

-5 minutes later-

 **aiBALL** : back, just insects are a passion for me.

 **A-set** : all or just pretty ones?

 **aiBALL** : they're all beautiful. 

**A-set** : i should go, some stuff is happening.

 **aiBALL** : kk bye!

iris saw date walk out of the interrogation room, carrying renju's fainted body. "iris, you have to come with me-" "okay!" date had seemed to lose control of his mouth at that moment. 'aiba what are you doing?!' 'why is it so. important to you?' 'i don't want this child to be following me around' 

"wait so where are we right now?" "psyn- i'm not supposed to say that" date felt like he had been forced out of his own body, he hated the thought of what could happen if aiba didn't let him take control back. 'aiba, stop playing around!' 'stop panicking and wait' 'what's that supposed to mean?!'. after a minute of fighting he figured that it would be useless to try and convince her. his conscious still existed, and he saw what was happening. moments seemed to happen in a blur as he got to the psync machine. 

"hey can someone please tell me what's going on?" iris was concerned, she had only known date for under 24 hours but still knew this wasn't like him. a man who introduced himself as pewter quickly summarized psyncing. "by the way has date been acting strange lately?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im soooo sorry about not updating, im really busy. so yeah. probs gonna hold this for a bit for other fanfics


End file.
